


in times like these

by folkinround



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkinround/pseuds/folkinround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Ianto and trackerjackers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in times like these

It’s dark and damp around him, Ianto thinks he’s in some sort of cave.

He remembers being in a forest, the trees tall and mighty-looking, the sky high and deep dark blue, no clouds, but stars and a full moon. He also remembers Jack climbing a tree, shouting at him to be careful, then he remembers Jack cursing and something falling down on the ground next to him. Then there was someone, probably himself, screaming. And pain. And Jack’s voice calling from up above and all the while as he came down, shouting _IantoIantoIanto_ and his body being dragged into the water, then wet, blissful relief seconds before he blacked out.

Now he opens his eyes and he’s in a cave. Everything is dark and damp, Ianto can feel mud and moss as he scrapes his knuckles on the ground where he’s lying. He can also hear water dripping and low grunting coming from somewhere near him. He lifts his head up and calls, “Jack!”

He tries to get up, but is overcome by nausea and tumbles back down on the ground. He feels Jack’s footsteps approaching and feels bile rising up to his mouth.

“Ianto,” Jack calls, kneeling down next to him. “Ianto, stay here.”

He sounds worried, his hand gripping Ianto’s shoulder carefully but firmly, as if ready to shake him awake if he blacks out again. Ianto shuts his eyes closed tightly and breathes, then he says, “I think I’m going to be sick.”

Jack only has time to move to the side to avoid being hit by Ianto’s vomit as he empties his stomach. He waits until Ianto stops retching, then moves closer to him again on the other side, helps him drag himself away from the vomit a bit.

“How are you feeling?” he asks then and Ianto feels a sudden urge to laugh.

It hurts, though, so he just lets out a chuckle and tries to open his eyes and look at Jack. “Horrible,” he says, his voice coming out hoarse and weak. “You?”

“Been better, but I’ll survive,” Jack shrugs.

Ianto’s eyes get accostumed to the darkness and he starts to make out the outline of Jack’s face, his bright blue eyes looking down at him.

“Where are we?”

“Cave on the other side of the creek,” Jack answers.

Ianto nods and feels his head kind of twirl. The smell of the vomit hits his nostrils, still fresh and stinking next to them, and he feels like he’s going to be sick again. He closes his eyes again and asks, “Can we move?”

Jack gets it and assents, helps Ianto to his feet slowly. “Keep your eyes closed,” he says and wraps one arm around Ianto’s waist, holding him up firmly as they walk.

Ianto keeps his eyes closed throughout their small journey, but still notices their surroundings getting more illuminated as they walk outside. Jack makes him sit down and lean against a cold stone, then says, “Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

Ianto does as he’s told and suddenly it’s bright and it hurts his eyes, makes his head spin. Jack sounds worried and urgent when he speaks again, “Ianto, please stay with me.”

“Okay,” Ianto says after a moment, because what else is there for him to do, and shadows his eyes with his arm before opening them again, slowly. “Hey,” he says, noticing Jack’s face very close.

A small smile spreads across his lips and Jack replies, “Hey.”

Ianto blinks and only then does he notice the red, swollen spots on his arm, then looks down and sees the lumps on his legs through the frabric of his jeans. He feels a sudden rush of panic and looks up at Jack.

“What happened?” he asks.

“Poisonous stings,” Jack tells him calmly. His face has a few swollen spots as well just like the ones on Ianto’s arm and legs, and probably his whole body, he thinks. “It was some sort of insect,” Jack continues. “I accidentally hit the nest on my way up the tree and upset them, then the nest fell down right next to you.”

Ianto presses a hand against the side of his head, squinting at the memory of the nest falling, Jack shouting for him and then the stings.

“And how did they stop?” he asks.

“I dragged us into the creek,” says Jack, sounding a bit concerned even though they’re already considerably okay. “I think you were already hallucinating, then you stopped screaming and blacked out. Then I waited a bit, swam with you across the creek and brought you to the cave to remove the stings.”

Ianto takes another moment, then he laughs softly and a bit like he’s coughing.

“Alien bees,” he says, and Jack laughs too.

“More like alien wasps, I think,” he corrects, smiling at Ianto.

Ianto chuckles again and leans back against the cool stone, fighting against his eyes as they get heavy. It’s as if he becomes suddenly aware of how tired he is and wants to just close his eyes and give in to sleep. Jack seems determined not to let him lose consciousness again so soon, though.

“Ianto,” he calls again and Ianto’s eyes snap open again.

“Did you tell Gwen?” he asks, carefully bringing himself into a sitting position.

Jack shakes his head. “Lost the comms in the water,” he says. “And the SUV is parked too far to drag you there uncoscious.”

“We could go back now,” Ianto suggests.

“The wasps will be waiting on the other side for a few hours, still,” Jack dismisses him with another shake of his head.

“Shit,” Ianto says.

“Yeah,” Jack agrees, kind of laughing again.

“What do we do, then?”

“Sleep,” Jack says, shifting into a better position. “I’ll keep watch, you can have my coat.”

“But you’ll freeze to death, Jack,” Ianto complains as Jack drapes his greatcoat over Ianto’s body.

Jack dismisses him again, this time with a laugh, tucking the coat up to Ianto’s neck. “Are you alright?” he asks then, slightly concerned.

“Yeah, Jack,” Ianto nods, and it’s true. He does feel a bit better, his head is not so fuzzy and that sick sensation seems have gone. There’s an awful taste on his mouth and his throat feels dry, though, so he says, “I’m just a bit thirsty.”

Jack nods, says he’ll get some water and stands up. Ianto watches and notices as he winces a little, but makes it down to the creek, kneels down to fill his flask with water and walks back.

“Thanks,” Ianto speaks in a whisper, gulping half of the water down in one go, and then hands the flask back to Jack.

The coat is warm and comfortable around his body, and he feels very sleepy, but still tries not to give in and close his eyes just yet. He watches Jack, instead, watches as he sips the water and shivers a bit from the cold. The night is chilly and brightly illuminated by the moonlight, and Ianto thinks Jack looks weirdly small and vulnerable sitting there.

“Jack,” he calls hoarsely and Jack looks quickly back at him. “Come on, get over here,” he says, lifting Jack’s coat and motioning for him to lie down too.

Jack doesn’t even reply this time, just puts the flask away and moves closer to Ianto, lying down next to him on the cold ground. He wraps a protective arm around him and Ianto automatically draws himself a little closer to Jack. He closes his eyes, then, finally giving in and falls asleep with the warm presence of Jack next to him, the full moon watching over them.


End file.
